spacebattles_factions_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Brothers (The Void)
The Brothers are the self-appointed caretakers of the Void and they are all blind. Having crawled their way up from the Nightmare (the Nightmare is absolute death, once sent there one will 'decompose atom by atom' with no return) they see the Void as a paradise and have declared it their duty to protect the Sleeper from death. Each brother has an assigned Sister that it is their responsibility to guard. All of the Brothers possess grotesquely deformed bodies. Each Brother reacts to the player differently: some are aggressive, some are sympathetic and others see the player only as a tool. The Brothers consider being mute (which the player is) a condition indicative of evil and malicious intent. Over time, the Brothers will reveal themselves later in the game. These Brothers are: Mantid Mantid can only be touched while he is absorbing color balls (which appear now and then). At those moments, you can close in on him easily. Both the Hawk and Owl glyphs were very effective here. Use the Shell (about 15-20) as defense, whenever he shoots a ball at you. Once his color wheel remains active, give ‘em hell. Whaler Whaler who wields two blades, and his head is sewn onto his back. Whaler will start collecting heads. Either start firing at him at will (which is less effective, but works if you have enough colors), or wait till he has collected 3 heads; and then give him the full blow as he is at his weakest point now. Use both Owl and Tumbleweed (mostly the latter) to fire at him. Shoot at him using the proper colors while he is wondering around. Whenever he starts attracting a head, use Shell to protect yourself for a moment (if you fire at him at that point in time, most of your shots will shoot heads rather then Whaler himself anyway). As you’re getting along, plant 2 Rituals (35+) and wait for the 3rd one until Whaler gets the 3rd heart. By that time, his health should definitely have dropped below half. Planting the 3rd Ritual will normally finish him off then. Pit Pit who is fused with a mining drill. Pit always drills a hole, and throws rocks from there at you. The best defense glyph in the house here is Repulse. Draw this as he is about to rise (listen to the sound), and stay close to it (and not too far from our man). Do not use too much color on Repulse (around 25 is a good amount), just to keep you save during his appearance; and shortly after he goes under again to protect yourself against the rocks that are still floating about. Since he is “static”, most attack glyphs will do fine (but I would not use Hawk, considering its response time) At the start of the battle (with his full 3 rings), Owl, Tumbleweed and Wasp seem to work fine. You can shoot in bursts, each time using the appropriate color from his wheel. When he looses his first ring, those cannons are spread around. In order to get these things out of your way, run to a particular “corner” and use a good deal of Magnet there. Then move away fast, and avoid that corner from now on. Continue your fight until the next ring splatters all over the place. Then use a new magnet in another corner, to gather that stuff over there. Once he has no rings left, just fire at him with Owl and Tumbleweed to get him down on his knees. Or simply use a strong Ritual to finish him with one big blow. Tyrant Tyrant who has several limbs and heads along with 3 visible hearts, rolls along on a stone wheel. Avoid the green gasses (try to run along the “open” paths as much as possible), and using/having Blue (for speed) always helps in this particular case. You can hit him best when he starts to spin at a particular spot. Wasp works well here while he is doing his “sur place” act (as you could build up a large color count). While running around, hit him as much as possible with the colors (short bursts) from his color wheel. Caterpillar who is connected to a rolling sphere(s) through tubes in his abdominal area. Use primarily the Wasp and Sleeper here (following his color wheel). Also stay away from him as far as possible, close to a pillar where you can hide (thus easily withstanding his pulling). Speed can be useful here to avoid the rock balls, since such a hit can cost you dearly. Every time that he tries to pull you in, use the Wasp with full load on him while withstanding his pulling. When he is not moving - and standing close to a rock pillar - you can try to come a bit closer and throw a Sleeper at him (or hit him with the right color in high amounts). You can always use Shell to defend yourself. Warden Warden which forms a cage made of his ribs, and hangs from the ceiling like a swinging birdcage. Since he swings the cage all the time, you will find that the Owl glyph works best. You do not need to use anything for defense. Just keep going from left to right (on the stairway); and definitely make sure that you are NOT in his swing direction when he’s swinging back towards you (or you’ll get caged!), which, in the Russian version, had hair, but in the English version, doesn't. He is fused with a hot air balloon. Both Wasp and Owl work well here with his wheel colors. As defense, use Shell whenever he throws aimed bombs at you. To avoid the other ones, just keep moving up/down the stairway, but do not get to the ground floor (as that is where you’ll endure the most damage quite easily). Triumphator Triumphator who is fused with a large, gear-powered phonograph, and acts as a one-man band. The Wasp works best with no thrills. Get closer to him, and keep firing while he stays in place. As defense, draw a Shell whenever he blows the horn. Patriarch Patriarch the oldest of the Brothers, who is similar to a senior in a wheelchair, and appears to have no head. Speed is the key here as Patriarch is not that fast. If you can stay behind his back (like real close), you’ll beat him in no time (using the Wasp glyph) Strategy The Brothers, depending on the player's actions, may feel aggressive, unsure, or sympathetic for the protagonist. Patriarch and Montgolfier are said by the other Brothers to be the most fond of him, followed by Caterpillar and Triumphator. Tyrant and Warden are probably the most domineering of the Brothers, along with Pit and Whaler, who assess the player negatively. Mantid and Ironclad are generally neutral, although their behavior may change from the player's actions. Category:Enemy Faction Category:Allied Faction Category:Characters Category:Enemy Characters Category:Allied characters Category:The Void Category:The Void Characters